iPod Shuffle
by ponderer
Summary: My own prompt to the recent drabble. Five songs. No tags. Dasey at their best. And worst.


TITLE: iPod Shuffle  
AUTHOR: ponderer  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, unfortunately.  
SUMMARY/AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so there's this little drabble thing going around. I wanted to try it out because it's totally something I've never done before. And I totally cheated because I skipped about a bajillion songs, and I only used five. So, it's a different rule set for me, I'm afraid. But, I enjoyed doing something different, and I hope you do too.

Enjoy!

**You Oughta Know – Alanis Morrisette**

You've never really been angry over a breakup. Not like those girls that automatically hate their ex's just because. However, when you caught him cheating, you'd seen a rage that you weren't sure you'd ever feel. It wasn't like you hadn't heard the rumors about it; you'd always known he was the player type. But no matter, you still fell for him, dreamy eyes, perfect complexion, nice set of abs. There was more than that though, you thought. You just weren't the right girl to set it free from him.

She was though. And you'd never been more jealous. Because she was perfect. And gorgeous and so smart and pretty much the only thing he ever talked about. It figures that she'd be the one to break him, mold him into the perfect guy that wasn't just about looks.

He's different now, you think, watching them walk down the hallways with hands clasped together. People still whisper that he was a cheater, that he's with his step-sister of all the class, but most don't really care. Sometimes you think you're the only one that's so upset about it.

**Dear Jamie… Sincerely Me – HelloGoodbye**

I wrote her a song two months into knowing her. Honestly it was the worst piece of music I'd ever heard and I never wanted people to know about it. Especially her. It was however, the only way to express the way I felt at the time. And it wasn't pretty or nice even, but music has been the only way I've ever been able to say how I feel. And that includes with her.

I wrote her a letter two years into knowing her. In it was the song I wrote her, plus a poem that I'd written about our growing relationship. Mostly, it contained emotions I wasn't sure of, crossing lines, mixed signals, unrequited feelings. It was a mass confusion letter, chaos written across a page with a pen and crinkled paper.

I wrote her a message on her hand three years and one month into knowing her. On it I wrote simple words, most of which didn't make sense, much like anything else I'd ever written for or about her. Like always, it's about confusion and unheard feelings that I would never express out loud. But, I was learning how to express myself in different ways. And that included saying, finally, that I was in love with her. The red ink across the palm of her hand was sweating and my scrawled handwriting was runny, but that didn't stop her from not washing her hands until she had to.

On the fiftieth year I knew her, I wrote another letter. This time in blue ink, her favorite color, the shade of her eyes and the hue of the sky. The letter made sense this time, complete sentences, verb phrases aligned correctly, no misspelled words. In the years I've known her, I was finally able to express exactly what I thought without fear. I left it for her on her grave site, along with white daises; her favorite flowers.

**Time of the Season – The Zombies**

He likes to tell stories of when they first met. Elaborate tales of meeting eyes across a crowded room, or bumping into each other at a bar. His favorite to tell is one of dancing at a party, bodies close as old songs played in the summer heat. He would say how he had whispered into your ear as you moved together, blurred images of other couples swaying around you. He would explain the way you smelt, how your hips had fit just right into his hands. He would describe how you looked, the way your hair was done up, what color makeup was across your eyelids.

Your favorite story is the truth. How he was just as anxious as you to meet you for the first time, hoping maybe for something different. And even though you both claimed to hate the new situation, you both craved it with an intensity neither of you had ever felt before.

**Colorblind – Counting Crows**

She loved "Cruel Intentions". It was her dirty little secret, a movie she kept hidden underneath her bed. You caught her pulling it out one night when her door was propped open. You crept in and asked if you could watch it with her, that you'd never seen it before. She blushed, and you felt it deep down in your belly. She'd nodded and silently she put it in the laptop and brought it to her bed. You sit propped up against her pink and purple fluffy pillows and relax; her tense next to you.

You watch with eager eyes, hungry for every detail of the movie just to see why she loves it so much, enough to hide it from the world.

When it's over and the credits roll, you let the film wash over you. When you notice she's not moving, you reach over and clasp her hand.

**Cath… - Death Cab for Cutie**

You knew he loved concerts, and loved this band you'd never heard of, so for his birthday you bought two tickets. You thought that he'd most likely take Sam, or even Ralph and was surprised when he'd popped into your room mere hours before the show started.

"So, why aren't you ready," he'd asked.

"What do you mean? I have no plans but to finish the reading assignment. Aren't you supposed to be at the concert?"

"Well yeah, but my date isn't ready yet. She's such a girl about it, too. If she had homework, she should have done it ahead of time," he'd said, smirking.

You were shocked, but got ready nonetheless.

At the show, you were surrounded by couples who were holding hands and swaying together. You stood close to one another, him bobbing his head to the beat, you tapping your fingers against your thighs. When a particular song came on, a slow one with a sad tale of unhappy weddings, he'd clasped onto your hand and brought you closer.

**I'll Never Fall In Love Again – Elvis Costello**

"I vow to never be in another relationship, I swear. Women are nothing but trouble."

"Are they really?" Casey quipped, coming into the kitchen. Derek turned his head away from Edwin.

"Yeah. Drama drama drama. It's just like, why does everything have to be her way? I'm not the type of guy who just crawls around at her feet waiting for her to tell me what to do," Derek responded sourly.

"Sally broke up with him, huh?" she smirked, looking at Edwin.

"Oh yeah," the younger sibling replied.

"Sorry Derek. Maybe you'll meet someone on your level one day. But you know, Sally wasn't really your type to begin with." Casey turned to the fridge and grabbed a water. When she faced Derek again, she was met with confusion.

"My level? And who would that be?"

"Well, someone who could handle all of your stubbornness for one. And your ego for sure," she began ticking off the fingers on her free hand.

"Ha ha. No seriously, who would be on my level?" he asked again, rolling his eyes.

"This would probably be a good time to exit," Edwin said, and quickly left the room.

"Derek, you need someone that's able to handle all of your mood swings. Someone who can stand to see you at your worst, and be able to be there when you're at your best. You need a girl who's pretty enough to be seen in public with you, a girl smart enough to defend herself, and organized to help you pull off the stupid pranks you do," she answered honestly.

"That's it? If it's that easy, why haven't I found her yet?"

"Maybe you have. You just don't know it yet," she answered. As she passed him, she said more quietly, "She's also got to be patient. Because as smart as he is, he has to pretend he's not. But, she'll understand that." She moved past him quickly, leaving him no room to respond.


End file.
